Wolf
Wolf or Werewolf Wolf is a superior element, which requires Nature (450 diamonds), Darkness (650 diamonds), and 1000 diamonds, costing a total of 2100 diamonds in total. Wolf is a very stealthy and powerful element focused on speed, damage and enhancement. However, each spell requires a bit of patience before being able to be used again, together with aiming skills. Statistics Damage : Extremely High Defense : Above Average Speed : Very Fast Passive Skill -> Spells aside from Wolf's can be casted 30% quicker. Damage and speed is increased by 16% when the user's health is below 650. Spells Carnivorous Creature User summons a wolf that charges forward in high speed, biting opponents on their way. --> Holds a gray wolf on their leash, moving unpredictably. If the user didn't click on the direction they wanna release the animal, it will rush to whatever direction they are facing, so the user should choose the area before the leash breaks after 3 seconds. When the desired direction is clicked, the leash is cut off and the wolf runs towards that area, dealing 180 ~ 375 bite damage to players on their way. This projectile spell has a 7 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 mana Clever Ambush Pounces in forward location where the mouse cursor is located, trapping opponents in their canine teeth as they land on their location. --> Becomes a gray wolf temporarily, then must choose an area within 22 studs range. Clicking their desired location makes them pounce towards that area. While you pounced, you take 20% less damage from projectiles, bullets and beams, while you only receive 40% damage from AoE, Contact, and other spells. However, you can still be affected by health-leeching, blind and stun. Upon landing on the desired location, you grab nearby enemies with your sharp, canine teeth, inflicting 22 ~ 44 damage per 0.5 seconds for 2.5 seconds, then releases the victim/s, dealing a total of 110 ~ 220 total damage. This transportation spell has a 5 second cooldown. *Consumes 250 mana and costs 520 shards Famished Wolf Becomes a big bad wolf, increasing their damage and defense greatly but reduces their speed. Gives them several capabilities. --> The user grows into a big, bad wolf, being able to walk on 2 hind legs. Their damage is increased by 60% and their defense by 80%. However, their speed is reduced by 45%. This transformation gives the user abilities that help them attack easier. # Slashes with one hand extending to the knee part, clawing opponents in front, which does 50 ~ 75 damage. Cooldown per slash: 0.5 seconds. Requires clicking. ' # '''Creates a short front dash, pushing opponents forward and trapping them in their claws for 2.5 seconds, each split second dealing 15 damage. Cooldown: 5 seconds. Requires 'Double W Flip'. ' # 'Hides their claws and renders them elusive for 4 seconds. Speed is increased by 20% for 6 seconds. Cooldown: 8 seconds. Requires '1' hotkey button. ' # '''Elongates their claws for 10 seconds, giving better range for slashing. Cooldown: 15 seconds. Requires '2' hotkey button. # Extends their body forward then slams their claws down the ground, immobilizing opponents in their powerful claws. Cooldown: 4 seconds. Required '3' hotkey button. # Does a side dash, pushing away opponents, dealing 5 ~ 10 damage. Cooldown per dash: 0.3 seconds. Requires 'Double A Flip' or 'Double D Flip'. ' Being a wolf lasts for 25 seconds. This transformation spell has a 50 second cooldown. ''*Consumes 450 mana and costs 675 shards '''Wolf's Cry User whines out loud to attract wolves to attack nearby enemies and protect them. --> Kneels down, then puts down both hands on the solid ground, then let out a tremendously loud whine. This shortly knocks back opponents and does 20 ~ 40 damage and paralyzes for 1.5 seconds. After a second, an amount of wolves would come out of nowhere, then attack nearby enemies (maximum of 5). Wolves bite nearby enemies for 4 seconds, each second dealing 35 ~ 65 damage, dealing a total of 140 ~ 260 damage. While wolves are in play, the user can only take 10% damage from projectiles, 1% damage per bullet, and 15% damage from beams. Though they can take 30% less damage from AoE, contact and other spells. This shield spell has a 10 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 880 shards Big Bad Wolf Summons a big bad wolf that walks towards the cursor's location, being controlled by the user as it brings havoc to their enemies. '' --> Summons a big wolf beside them, using their back hind legs to walk around. Has 125% speed and has 3000 hp. It can also reflect 90% damage from spells, so they only take 10% damage. The user, on the other hand, is immobilized on its location and becomes invulnerable to stuns, grab, poison, burn and blind, but they can still take base damage from spells. They can't use spells except for shielding ones. While the ultimate is active, shield spells increase their protection time by +2 seconds. You can also control the wolf by pressing the corresponding keys to do a certain move: # '''6 key -> '''Lets out a furious roar, damaging nearby enemies and knocking them back. Does 25 ~ 75 damage. # '''7 key -> '''Creates a short front dash, slashing opponents on the way with their claws. Does fixed 100 damage. # '''Q key -> '''Slashes opponents with claws. Does 10 ~ 30 damage. # '''S + 8 keys -> '''Kick opponents with their left back hind foot, dealing 30 ~ 60 damage. Has 25% chance to puncture victim with their foot claws, dealing extra 40 damage. # '''W + 9 keys -> '''Creates 2 slashes. First slash ': 'Right hand swinging from up to down. Second Slash ': 'Left hand swinging from left to right. Does 35 ~ 70 damage and inflicts 1.5 second stun each. # '''R key -> '''Lunges forward, biting front targets then pulling them closer to the wolf. Does fixed 60 damage. # '''R + 0 keys -> '''Jumps then leaps towards the location of the cursor within 16 studs range, slamming their body downward, stunning opponents within. Does 28 ~ 42 damage. All moves have a 6 second cooldown, except for Q key move. It's also possibly hard to control the wolf and do key combination moves at the same time, so it may also require timing, precision and skill to utilize the use of key combinations and controlling the wolf. The wolf lasts in the ground for 16 seconds. This ultimate has a 1 minute and 50 second cooldown. ''*Consumes 1000 mana and costs 990 shards * '''Note : '''Reflected damage is a buff that makes you take less damage in percentage by "reflecting" back some damage to the original user, also inflicting damage to the magic summoner. * '''Note 2 : '''When the wolf reflects damage, they also reflect the buffs/effects in the spell. * '''Tip : '''When inflicting damage to the wolf, use shield spells to minimize damage taken or at least use Rock Armor.